


Vendetta

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Snakes, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor, poor Olivander (Feat. Movie!Seamus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Wand" and Fanfic100 prompt "Broken."

Ollivander groaned to himself as a student entered his shop. A seventh year, he should think.

What vendetta did this class have against him? First the youngest Weasley boy broke his wand their second year. The next year it was Finnegan- something about a fire. Then Granger, who claimed that a tree had broken her's. Next was Longbottom, and then Potter, who needed a wand that would work against Voldemort.

"What happened?"

Parvati held up a snake with a unicorn tail-hair core. "We made a little mistake, and Harry said that she didn't want to change back into a wand."


End file.
